Pushed to Far
by I-Love-Yuki15
Summary: Harry comes back from Hogwarts, he missed his boyfriend over the Holidays who is still unhappy with him having Severus has his slave. But is more than happy about Harry's help in revenge towards Lucius the father who was never a father.
1. First Day Back

**Disclaimer! I do not own Harry Potter. But I wish I owned Draco! Lmao**

**Oh! I changed a lot in this, so if you've read anything from 4/30/09 then you should re-read. I changed the truth and dare! it's funny as all hell! so go on, read it! NOW!**

_Only a day back and I'm going mad! _Harry was caught starring many times. _He's not mad at me is he? He knows I would have wrote if I could... or if I was able to without be bitched at. _

"Harry!"

Harry blinked and looked over to his red head friend. "Sorry. What were you say'n?"

Ron sighed and looked over to where Harry was starring. Here they were, in the Great Hall while the feast was going, the sorting hat had just finshed. "Look, I know you _hate_ him and all but please stop."

"Stop? Stop what?"

"Stop giving him goggle eyes every two seconds!"

Harry looked down at his plate embarrassed as people trued to look at him and Ron.

"Shut up Ronald."

Hermione..." Ron whined, "He's still giving M-"

Harry kicked Ron under the table to shut him up. Harry look back over to the Slyerthin table. " If I die tonight Ron, I'm going to kill you." Harry didn't see who he was looking for anymore.

"If you dead, how will you kill me?"

Harry grinned wickedly, "I have my ways."

Ron gulped, he was about to say something, but he looked above Harry's head then back to Harry. He frowned and said nothing looking back to his plate.

Harry felt a hand on the side of his cheek from behind him, he was about to turn around, but the hand pulled his head up up. Harry felt the new but familiar lips on his. Harry pulled away, and he saw his blond boyfriend standing there.

"Can you two go make out somewhere else? I don't want to see my food again. Thank you."

"Ron! Shut it!"

Harry looked over to Fred Weasley. He mouthed a 'thank you' and moved over as Draco sat down next to him.

"Is your owl sick?"

Harry was little startled, by this question but mostly confused. "No. Why?"

"He positioned your owl Harry! I tol-"

"Shut it Weasel! I didn't touch his owl!"

The whole table was now laughing, and Harry was blushing. 'He has, just not that owl..' He blushed deeper at that thought. "No names calling, Draco."

'God he's so fucking cute like that.' Draco thinks to himself. Harry truns to Draco, "What about Hedwig? Is she ok? When did you see her?" Harry was worried about his owl, that he didn't realize the slight irritation in Draco's eyes.

"That's just it. I've haven't seen her all fucking _summer_."

Harry got Draco's point,"Sorry. But you know I couldn't have wrote to you. The Dursleys would have had a fit, and well you know...And Ron here, wouldn't let me either."

Ron looked up from his plate at his name. "Great, I get blamed for your love life." Ron said more under his breath. That Draco heard, but Harry did not.

Draco's face fell, "Look, Weasley. I'm sorry about the rude comments to your family, I take them all back."

Harry was still looking at Ron, "Ron, what the hell did you say?" _'I swear can't he just for five fucking seconds try to get along wth Draco? Five seconds!'_

Draco tapped Harry's shoulder, and Harry turned away from Ron and to Draco. "Just let it be. But you didn't talk to me all summer...so what about Sirius? (A/N I don't want Sirius dead. It's sixth year, but it was to sad for me. I don't like death!) Or Mudb- Hermione? I swear I meant Hermione." Draco said with an uneasy grin to Hermoine.

She shurgged and smiled, "You best be careful."

Draco smiled back, he didn't mean to say Mudblood, it was a habbit. He knew he had to fix it too. _'But then again, it would make Harry mad. Which, hello he needed to be for ignoring me all summer! All bloody summer!'_

Harry sighed, he felt bad. "I sent Hermoine a few letters, and Sirus some a well. Nothing more."

Draco nodded, he was pissed that Harry didn't tell Ron to fuck off and write to him anyway, but he tried his best not to show that he was mad. He just got to see Harry, it's only been a day, and he didn't want Harry mad at him for over reacting or something. "You obviously didn't miss me then. Or you would have told Ron to sod off, and wrote me anyway." Draco said with a smirk.

Harry rolled his eyes, Draco was going to pull the guilt trip on him to make him feel bad. _And it was fucking working!_ He grinned right back, "I'm sorry, sweetie-pie." Harry hugged Draco, with one arm. He knew Draco hated baby talk and nicknames.

Draco groaned, as the table exploded in laughter.

* * *

Harry was in the Gryffindor Common Room, with Draco, Ron and Hermione. Draco was allowed in the common room now. Only because Harry wanted him to be, and no one really went against Harry about it. Now that it was proved that Voldermort was back, everyone was on Harry's side. Well of course, not Death Eaters and their children. Draco and some of his friends were against Voldermort, but most were against Draco. But Draco didn't gave a damn, well not any more.

Draco was on Harry's lap, Ron was playing chess with Harry on the ground. And Hermione was in a book in the chair. Draco laid back against Harry, "Can we all play a game?"

Hermoine looked up from her book, she and Draco were ok friends now. They weren't enemies any more.

"Sure Draco. What did you have in mind?" Harry asked, trying to **act** like he was all in the chess game.

"Well, I thought maybe I could bring some of my friends over, and we could play that muggle game again. I can't remember the name...Uhhh...Truth or Dare!"

Harry looked down at Draco, "Like who did you want to bring? No offence, but I'm scared to take a dare from Pansy. She hates me, for well...having you."

Ron cut in, "Why would you want to play? You would only do a dare you want, and answer only questions you want. Even if you have to do something if you don't. You've done them all before. The only one you'll kiss is Harry, the only one you'll take a dare from is Harry. And you'll only answer a question from Harry."

Draco and everyone else knew that was true. But Draco didn't want to say so, he just shrugged. "So," Draco truns back to Harry, "Can I go get them?"

Harry nodded."Go ahead, I'll wait here."

Draco frowned, but nodded. He kinda wanted Harry to come with, but knew Harry was probably going to scold Ron for the unnecessary stuff he just said to him. Draco loved that Harry was always defending him, he liked the feeling that Harry... his over protective some times was just what Draco wanted. Draco walked out of the common room, and headed to the dungeons.

Harry waited for Draco to be out of sight. "Ron. Could you please try to be nice to him? He didn't do anything to you. Your always starting something with him. So stop. Now."

Ron looked at Hermione, who nodded in agreement to Harry. "Fine. But you said try. I'll try to be nice to that Ferret."

"Ron!"

"Sorry.. to Malfoy. You happy now?"

"No. But, what you said to him was true. He won't do anything, unless it's from me. So I have my own little consequence."

Just then Draco, and five his friends came in the door. Pansy spoke to Draco, "What is Severus going to do when he finds out were in the Griffindork's common room?"

Harry cut in, "He won't do anything."

Pansy snarled, "Yeah right. I'm leaving. Come on Draco,"

Draco nearly laughed, "No." he replied in a 'duh' kind of way.

"Bu-"

"Stay or go, I don't care. I'm staying."

Theo, Blasie, Crabbe, Goyle, sat down on the floor in the common room, to start the game. Blasie truned to Harry, "She still won't accept the fact your with Draco. She st-"

Blasie stopped talking when Harry stood up and walked away. Harry went to Draco, spun him around, and kissed him. Draco was in the middle of something, but of course that was forgotten.

Harry broke the kiss, and looked at Pansy. "I know Severus won't do anything. But if you don't believe me, go and tell him you guys are in here. Watch, he'll ignor you or the fact that you guys are in here, he can't do anything. Ok?"

Pasn huffed, and walked out. Harry shook his head at the girl. "Why do you even hang out with her?"

Draco shrugged. He really didn't know.

"So we going to play or what?" Blasie asked.

Harry and Draco say down on the floor with the group. "Draco you start this off."

Everyone but Harry, and Draco rolled their eyes. They all knew it would be a dare to Harry.

"Ok. I da-"

"But Draco," Harry whispered the rest in Draco's ear.

Draco's jaw dropped slightly. "Fine."

"I dare, Ron. To..."

Ron was now worried, _ok. from now on, before we play this game, I'm going to have to be nice to the ferret. But I never said I wanted Dare! But too late. _

"To kiss me."

Everyone was shocked, this is the Don't-Touch-Me-I'm-Fucking-Draco-Malfoy.

Ron made a face, "What happens when.."

"You dance naked in the Great Hall." Blaise came back with.

Ron sighed, went over to Draco and kissed him. Harry was annoyed, but it was a game. _Deal with it. _

"Draco truth or dare." Ron said thinking of what to do to him.

"Dare."

"I dare you start giving me the cool smooth lines you give everyone else. The ones you give Blasie when Harry's not around. And don't stop till I said so."

Draco looked like he was going to kill Ron, but he was on Harry's lap, and Harry would probably be upset if Ron ended up dead. Ron is one lucky bastered. Draco got off Harry, and crawled over to Ron. "I don't do _any _line with _Blaise_."

Draco went behind Ron, and whispered slyly, "Want to make love, like I we did my dream last night?"

Ron looked over to Harry, who face was blank of any emtion. Which was more scary than seeing anger. "Make love you say? Say more to make me love you." Ron said turning back to Draco.

Draco smiled, even though the only thing going through his head was, the many different ways he could kill Ron, and not let Harry know. But Harry would still be upset that Ron was dead. I say it again. Lucky bastered! "You smell like so amazing. I bet you taste so _good_."

"Your makeing my skin crawl. Say more."

_Ron is so dead_. Harry thought, as Draco spoke.

Draco sighed, this was going to be a long night. "Taste so good, so well, so fine. I bet the candy stores are jealous that your not for sale."

Ron was enjoying this. He wasn't lying, he was loving how Draco was talking to him. _One more line, and he'll be done_. Maybe... "I'm to good too buy."

"To good to buy? Not even close. Not even. If you were, I would have had you so long ago."

_That better be said, cause he can't think of anything. _Harry was really getting pissed that Ron hadn't stoped this.

_Ok. Now one more line_. "You? Buy me? I laugh, you're not enough for me."

Draco was about to kill Ron, when he looked around for an object, his eys hit Harry. 'Damn! Don't kill Harry's best friend. Don't. Don't.' "Your right. I'm not enough to buy you."

"Ok. You can stop. Harry will kill me if you don't."

"Were you liking it Weasl?" Draco looked at Ron. _He asked me to stop because Harry would kill him? Ha! Harry would do that any way! And good! Then I won't have too_

"Yup."

"Ron! You bastered! Shut it! Draco.." Harry was pissed. It was Draco's turn again to Truth or Dare someone.

"Hermonie, you but up that spell already right?"

"Yep,"

"Harry, truth or dare. please?" Draco hoped, that Harry really would. But if he meant what he whispered to Draco earier, then he didn't want Harry to. Harry said, if he played like Harry was the only one in the game, then tonight they would just sleep. And it was their first night back, so Draco was trying his best so he could have the night. In other words, he wanted sex.

Harry thought, "Fine. Truth."

"Your such a wuss. Who...is the best kiss you've had?"

"I'll pass."

Everyone laughed but Draco. "Nice one. Now answer."

"Best kiss, like who is the best, or who would I kiss again?"

"The best kiss."

"Hermoine, truth or dare?"

"..."

"Harry! Who is it? If it's not me, then I want to know who is better!"

Harry was about to speak, when they heard, "What is going on in here?" McGonagall's voice.

Everone looked up to see, McGonagall, Pansy, and Severus.

"If you are my house, you better get there. Now." Severus said pissed.

Harry held onto Draco's arm when he got up to leave. Draco sat back down, back in Harry's lap.

"Draco, get your butt in gear. Move it!" Severus said a little more calm.

Harry looked at McGonagall . "Professor, I think one teacher is good. Let Professor Severus handle his house member."

McGonagall was confused by this as well as everyone else. _Why would Potter want Severus to take of this? Am I worse to students then him? _Severus on the other hand, wasn't confused at all. "Severus? Do you wish to take care of this your own?"

"Yes." Severus said through his teeth.

McGonagall walked out of the common room, more confused. Severus looked at Harry, Harry smiled. "So do you want to tell Draco to leave again?"

Severus looked at everyone in the common room, then back to Harry. "Potter, he is in my house, and that is where he should be." Severus was too calm when he said this.

"I think he should stay." Harry said rasing his eyesbrows.

"Sorry to say I disagree. Draco..."

Harry laughed, "I'll see you in detention, tomorrow before dinner. Severus. Got it?"

Severus looked away from Harry, and mumbled something. Harry knew what was said, he's heard it enough last year. But right now, it wasn't understandable.

Harry got Draco off him, and set him on the couch. He walked over to a wall, and fingered Severus over. Severus walked over. Harry wasn't going to stand for this. "I don't know what the hell is going on or why you keep arguing with me. But you are going to stop."

"Yes."

That ticked Harry off more. "Yes...what?"

"Yes...M-M" Severus couldn't say it. "I can't say it."

"Well, in that case, tomorrow, I'll teach you to speak. And if you dare try to go against what I say, you're to regrate it. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. You can go, and Draco is staying here."

Severus turned on his heel, and left. Harry walked back over to the three. "Don't ask. Draco, you can stay."

"How did you do that?" Ron asked amazed

"Do what?"

"If I didn't know better, I'd say Severus was scared of you."

Harry smiled. "You never know." He sat down next to Draco.

Draco crawled onto Harry. He whispered, "Go easy on him."

"He shouldn't be doing that. And he knows better."

Draco nodded. "What are you going to do in detention?"

"I don't know. You know I don't want to, but.."

"Yeah. I know. I'm tired baby. Can we go to your room now?"

Harry nodded and picked Draco up bridle-style and carried him to Harry's room.

"Your coming with me to detention tomorrow? I hate that I have to go by myself."

Draco smiled, "Yes Harry. Do you think I would miss going to detention?"

Harry laughed, and put Draco on the bed. "I love you."

"Tell me something I don't know." Draco said falling asleep in Harry's chest. Harry couldn't sleep. Not with tomorrow coming.


	2. Voldermort's Message

The next morning, Draco woke up snuggled into Harry's chest. _Why can't Severus just once do what he's told? He knows Harry doesn't like this_. Draco looked at the clock, 2:20 p.m. _Shit!_ Draco jumped out of bed and shook Harry awake even though he wanted Harry to stay alseep. He never gets any sleep when he knows he's as to deal with Severus. He never did, he hates to cause pain on others. Of course Voldermort dosen't count. "Harry! We've missed most of our classes get up!" _'We have two classes left, Transfigureation, and Potions_.

Harry sat up, and looked at the clock. 'Only two more classes, plus what else could they teach me that I don't already know?' Harry fell back into bed, "Dragon..." Harry whinned.

_'Bastered. He's going to make me feel worse for waking him, then I already do_.' Draco leaned over Harry, he pressed a kiss to his lips. "McGonagall is going to be pissed if both of ditch. Get up, please?" _'We could always make up an exuse about ditching though...'_

"Fine, if you want to go. I won't make you stay _**here**_with _**me**__.."_

"Harry...Your making me feel bad about not wanting to skip class."

Harry opened his eyes, "You don't what to stay with me?"

"I..But you..Ugh. Fine. I'll stay."

Harry turned away from Draco, so he couldn't see Harry's smirk. "I don't want you to do anything you don't want to _**Dragon**_."

_'How does he do that? I feel bad about wanting to go to class!_' "Your so..so..so..God Harry!"

Harry laughed, "So what?" Harry truned back to face Draco, and pulled him on top of him. He rolled over so Draco was now under him. "Guess what you are?"

Draco loved Harry's little games. "I don't know. What am I?"

"Your mine!" Harry said as he kissed Draco, and tickled him everywhere.

Draco was lauging and squirming under Harry. "Harry!" Laugh. "Stop!" Laugh. "**Tickles!**"

Harry kept on going, he didn't hear the knock at the domtiry door. Harry finally, stopped to let Draco breath. The knock came again. "Ron! What the bloody hell do you what?" Ron was the only house member who would dare try to stop, Harry with Draco. Or vise-versa. The other hoses, wouldn't either, plus, they don't know the password. And they wouldn't- shouldn't be in the Griffendor domitries anyway.

"May I come in?"

It wasn't Ron. It was Severus. "He better have a damn good reason." Harry said under his breath to Draco. Draco gave him a soft glare. "Yes, you _may_."

Severus opened the door, and walked in. He looked any where but at Harry and Draco. "Sorry to interrupt," Which they could all tell was a lie, "I have to give you a message."

"From?" Harry asked, wanting to hurry this up. He wanted to go back and play with Draco some more. "Hurry up, please Severus? I want to go back to what we were doing..."

Draco blushed and grinned at the ground, "Harry, shush." Draco didn't really want Severus in his personal life.

Harry laughed as he kissed Draco again, and sat up. Harry pulled Draco onto his lap. "Sit Servus."

Severus sat on the edge of the bed that Draco and Harry were in. "Whats the message, and who sent it?"

Severus looked Harry in the eye now. "The Dark Lord wishes me t-"

"Severus!" Harry sat up so quickly that Draco nearly fell of the bed. Draco glared at him. Harry smiled slightly, then looked back at Severus when Draco was now sitting on Ron's bed. "What did I tell you? Do not call him any type of Lord! He is not! The closest thing he is to a Lord is the Lord of..of..of scum! That bastered! You understand?"

Severus wanted to punch and hex the boy-who-lived, but Harry was the only thing keeping him from Askaban. So if Harry disappeared, then Severus would be on the run. He just glared, clenched his fists in his pockets, and said, what he was suppose to say when talking to Harry, "Sorry, my mistake M-. M-. Harry." He tried, but he couldn't.

"Try again. And maybe, I'll ask Draco to come along with me tonight." _'Even though he already is coming. _"But he would have to say that he would like to come, and you'll have to be good." Harry said liking making up for all the times Severus as humiliated him before. "Will you be good? You know only so was shown.. it wasn't as bad when Draco is there. Am I right?"

"Yes."

"Do you really want to do this? Twice now, even after I warned yo-"

"Sorry, M-M," _Goddamnit! If I don't say this, I'll be saying in front of students_. "Can I please call you something different?"

Harry looked at Draco, Draco shook his head. "No. If you could call a murder, a killer, this name. Then you will learn to call me such as well."

Severus was quiet. He said nothing. He waited for Harry to continue, it really didn't really matter to Severus what Harry said. He would always be punished in the end. _God I hate this boy. _

"Severus!"

Severus eyed Harry, "Yes?"

"You came here and intur- Just what was the important message you had to tell me?"

Severus knew this would get himself free tonight, that was all he needed. "The Da- Voldermort, will be coming to Hogwarts if you do not meet him." Severus said shifting his left foot.

"I see. And when am I suppose to meet him?"

"Tonight, forbidden forest."

Harry nodded. He looked at the dormitory door, "Severus? Where did you get this message?"

"Death Eater."

"Liar." Harry was getting annoyed, "Are you seeing Voldermort behind my back?"

"No. I haven't seen that bastered since the death of Dumbledore."

"Liar."

Severus got up. "I got the message from Lucius."

Harry's glare softend. "Fine. I believe that, but if I find out you are still seeing Voldermort, you are going straight to Askaban, understand?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, M-M." _Say it or you will be saying it when ever near him. In front of students, and if he.. teachers as welll..._

"Good, I'll be back, you don't move. Draco, stay here as well if your father is here, or might be."

Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry, "You being bossy or a caring boyfriend?"

Harry kissed Draco, "Both." Then walked out the door.

"Uncle Sev?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"Your seeing Voldermort still? Harry won't be happy when he finds out."

Severus looked at his godson stund. "I'll repeat, I am not s-"

"Stop lying. Harry is sure you are, I wouldn't push your luck."

Severus's eyes narrowed, "You ungrateful brat. I'm here to keep you safe, and you threaten me? You're turning into him."

"Good. He's my boyfriend Serveus, I'll act like him of I want."

"You little snot. I don't give a damn if he's your boyfrined, you treat me with more respect then that."

"And if I don't?"

Severus backhanded Draco, causing a bid red mark. "That."

Draco's hand went instantly to his pained cheek, he glared at Severus, "Don't you dare touch me."

"You stop being so disrespectful, then I won't need to."

"You stupid basterd! I'm trying to help you, so you don't get your ass in Askaban, where you will go if you are still on Voldermort's side. Which you are!"

"I'm not on his side Draco. Through him, I can see you dad."

Old news, Severus had fallen in love with Lucius. Draco nodded. "Fine, but don't you ever touch me again."

"I told you, stop being an ungreatful little prat and I won't."

"Shut the hell up! I do-"

Severus cut him off with another hit, but the one was a little harder then the first. And it made Draco yelp. "I sa-"

"Severus Snape!"

Severus turned to see Harry was back. "Yes?"

"Yes what?" Harry went over to Draco, He saw the almost purple mark on his face. "Draco.." Harry got up and punched Severus. **Hard! **"Don't you dare touch him again! If I ever see you touch him agai-"

"I'll be in Askaban?" Severus asked in a 'duh' way from the ground, Harry punch caused him to fall back.

"No, that would only be to nice!"

Severus looked at Harry questionably, slowly getting to his feet. "Excuse me? What is worse then Askaban?"

Harry raised his eyebrows, "Excuse you? And you think Askaban is the worst thing there is? Ha! Think. Who's the one man, that both Draco and despise, but you... desire?"

Severus gulped, "You can't do anything to him."

Draco cut in, "Harry, stop. I was being stupid, so I kinda deserved the second hit."

Harry's eyes widened. "_Second_ hit?"

Draco shut his mouth, wishing he hadn't said anything.

"Second hit?" Harry repeated even more angry. "And what the hell do you mean you deserved it?"

Severus knew he was now in deep. "I must go. As much I would love to stay, I must go."

Harry laughed, "And where do you think you're going?"

"Good day _Master_, and Draco." Severus headed to the door.

"Liar." Harry said again. "Get your ass back over here. I should punish you now, since I must see that basterd tonight."

Severus gulped again. He couldn't have a mark tonight on him, and Severus already did from the punch. "Please, you have classes." With that Severus bolted out of the room.

Harry turned to Draco, "Sorry, I didn't think he would hit you. He is always kind to you."

"I know. Can you heal this before I go to class?"

Harry nodded. He walked over to Draco, "He does know that, I know that Voldermort is doing his best to stay hidden till the war? He knows that I know he's lying."

Draco put his hand to where his mark used to be. "I don't know if he does. He should, he can lie, but he moves his left foot ever so slightly when lying."

"He is so going to get it. Do you know why he wants me away tonight? He's never tried to get out of being punished before..."

"I don't know, but we should get to class..."

"We should be doing a lot of things. But we never do."

"Harry, we really should go to class."

"I know. But I'll only go to class if I get to torment Snape during potions."

"Then I get a free Weasel card to use." Draco said with a smirk.

"Fine. But I'm not the cause of it."

Harry and Draco got dressed, and headed down to potions.

Draco and Harry sat down next to each other. Harry would torment Severus, but he had promised both Draco and Severus, that only Draco was to know about what happens with Severus and Harry.

Severus took that to advantage a lot in classes. "Potter, Malfoy, sit apart, I don't want any love sickness gilli-gaging as the rest of the classes I have with you two."

Harry glared, "Professor? May sit here if there is no gilli-gaging as you put it?"

"Only one chance, only one."

Harry smiled and whispered to Draco, "This is going to be fun."

* * *

**HA! Cliffhanger! What will be so fun? Why is Severus worried about tonight and the marks he has? When will Lucius come into the picture? All in the next Chapter if i get 3 reviews...**


	3. Potions Class

"Mr. Malfoy, move to a different desk please."

"What? Why?" Draco asked, hoping he didn't really have to move.

"You and Mr. Potter are not paying attention, so please move your stuff to a different seat."

Harry glared at Severus, but said nothing. Draco shook his head, "No thank you professor, I like it where I am, thank you."

"Detention, Mr. Malfoy!"

Draco bit his lip to keep from going on, he knew he could, but stopped himself. He turned to Harry, and mouthed 'help'.

Harry, looked at Severus, he raised his hand, knowing that was wiser. "What do you want Mr. Potter?" Snape called on him.

"The book says to let the potion sit for ten minutes, before adding the fire fur. If me and Draco are talking during the ten minutes, it shouldn't be a problem."

Severus glared, in class was the only time he could have power over Harry, and Draco... if Draco was around Harry. "You two have been talking my whole class, unless you want a de-" Severus would not give Harry a detention, he wasn't stupid. If he did, he would be more of a detention for Severus.

Harry smirked, "I'm sorry professor, I didn't hear you. Please say I don't have another detention."

Severus looked back at the class; they were all staring at him, "100 points from Gryffindor, and no Mr. Potter, you do not have a detention."

Harry turned to Draco, and whispered in his ear, "Am aloud to fuck around now?"

Draco nodded, and went back to his potion; Harry cast a spell on Severus while his back was turned. Kind of, like the imperious curse, but not quite. It doesn't control you fully; it's used for… kinky sex type. If you don't do what you're told then you gets more into sex with the caster. Wanting touch, sexual touches mainly.

"MR. MALFOY! I SAID MOVE YOUR SEAT! NOW!"

Draco sighed and was about to move, when Harry spoke, "Let him stay, professor." There that way it still sounded like Severus had the control as a teacher.

"Move! Now!" Severus eyes went big as soon as the words left his mouth. He looked at Harry, and shook his head. He went back to his desk, he did not like the feeling he had. "Mr. Malfoy move it!"

Severus shivered. He looked back at Harry, who was smirking, and was telling Draco something. Severus watched his lips move, he wondered what those lips could just do...

_NONONONONO! I am not thinking about Potter like that! NONONONONO! _

Severus saw that Draco wasn't going to move, he went over to Draco, and picked up his arm, and pulled him into a different seat. Severus levitated Draco's stuff to Draco as well. "Thank you for moving Mr. Malfoy."

Draco glared at Severus, then he looked at Harry, who was smirking and winked at Snape. Draco looked at his professor, then back to Harry, who mouthed, 'later' to Draco.

Severus felt his member get hard, he was so glad that he didn't ware tight robes. He looked at Harry, then really really badly wanted the boy-who-lived. "Mr. Potter-"

"Sir, tell me how to cut these." Harry intruded, Severus went over to Harry, and showed him how to cut the drag roots.

Harry decided to tease his teacher a little, he took off his robe, and put it on his chair, and then he stretched putting his arms behind his head, Severus licked his lips. "Mr. Potter, please pay attention..." Severus begins to cut the roots back up again.

Harry took the knife that Severus was holding and his hand went over Severus's, and Severus gulped and pulled his hand back. A shiver went down his spin, and he could feel his need for the golden boy to touch him again, if not more! Yes more! "Please, Mr. Potter…"

Harry looked at Severus, "Please what, professor?" He breath lacing on Severus skin on his neck.

"Finish up your potion, and see me after class." Severus finally manged.

Harry smirked at Severus, "Of course, Sir."

Severus went to his desk, begging for his class to be done with. He was very hard now, and very much wanted to get rid of it.

Draco looked at Harry, and Harry nodded, meaning that Draco was able to stay after class as well with Harry. Finally Severus dismissed the class. Harry waited until everyone was out of the room, and then he and Draco went up to Severus's desk.

"Professor? Was there anything you wanted?"

Severus didn't know really want to say, but he needed to get rid of his little problem. "I know you cast that spell on me…"

"Oh really?" Harry smirked.

Severus nodded, "Please, Master?"

Harry looked at Draco, "The spell I used on you a few nights before summer, he's hard as hell right now."

Draco glared at Harry for a moment, then looked at Severus, "How did you know? You didn't act like you knew..."

"I knew when Master touched me." Severus was saying master, only to please Harry, and right now that was the brightest thing to do.

Harry cut in, "I don't know if I should help you Severus… I think I should just let you go through you next class, with your little…. Umm… problem."

Severus looked at Harry with begging eyes, "Please, Master. No, please?"

"Oh why shouldn't I? You hit Draco earlier, lied to me, didn't drink the potion, made Draco move… and you moved him yourself… So why shouldn't I let you go through your day like you are?"

Severus only had one more thing he could do, he got out of his seat, and went in front of Harry, "Master, please," Severus got on his knees. "I'll be a good… boy. Please Draco, I'm sorry for hitting you this morning, please forgive me."

Draco nodded, and looked at Harry, "Just do it, just don't make me watch."

Harry smirked at Severus, "Trousers off, now. Boxers off now."

Severus did as he was told, and Harry told him to lean against his desk. Severus went against the desk, and waited.

Harry looked at Draco, and he got the hint. Draco was about to leave, not wanting to see or hear it. But he called behind him before he left, "Be at dinner soon, got it?"

"Yes, dear."

Draco glared, stuck his tongue out, and left. Harry looked back at Severus, and then walked up to him, "Going to disobey me again?"

"No Master."

Harry went to his knees, and to give Severus a blowjob, he took Severus to his mouth, and started to swirl his tongue around Severus, as Severus bucked into him. Harry stroked what wasn't in his mouth, and then moaned for vibration.

"Oh god…"

" 'Am 'ight"

Severus looked at Harry when he spoke, but forgot to say anything, when Harry swallowed. Severus moaned aloud, loudly!

Severus came with a yell. Harry swallowed, and then got back to his feet, "Thank you… Thank you, Master…"

"Get dressed. It looks like you got a visitor." Harry said looking at the fireplace.

Severus looked at the fireplace, and Lucius Malfoy stepped out. "Master?"


	4. Punishment

Severus thought he was going to throw up. "Lucius? What are you doing here? I thought you weren't c-" Severus stop mid-sentance, he wasn't going to say that with Harry right there. He wasn't going to ask Harry to punish him again, he wasn't stupid.

Lucius walked up to them, he looked at Harry, "You promised."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I did nothing of a sort. I said I would try to keep my temper. I promised that I wouldn't do anything to him on your fault. This was his own doing."

Severus was beyond confused. "What the hell are you two talking about?"

Harry glared at Severus, "Language, Severus."

"Sorry, but what are you two talking about, Master?"

Harry sighed, he looked at the clock, "I have to go to dinner, and I told Draco I would be there soon. So…" Harry looked at Lucius, then back to Severus, "I want you Lucius to go to Severus' chambers and wait there until the dinner is over. I know you have eaten, if you have not, then you may ask a house elf to bring you something. Severus, you and me will be going to the Great Hall for dinner, and then we and Draco will go back to your chambers to explain everything. Understood?"

Severus nodded, and Lucius did as well, that made Severus even more confused.

"Use the fireplace to get there, go now." Harry said, Lucius went through, and Severus looked at Harry, hoping he does explain a little. But no such luck, Harry just started to walk out of the potions classroom, and motioned Severus to follow. They went in their different directions to the Great Hall.

Harry looked around, and saw Draco at the Slythrin table. Harry went there; it was his turn at that table, since Draco sat at the Gryffindor table the night before. Draco saw Harry and moved over so Harry could sit down, between him and Blaise.

Draco whispered in his ear, "Don't you dare do that again."

Harry nodded, he didnt want to give Snape a blowjob, but it was funny…

Harry turned to Draco to kiss him, but Draco pulled away, showing he wasn't the least bit happy with Harry. Draco's friends ooo'ed when Draco pulled away. Blaise cut in, with a joking smirk,"So what did you do Harry Potter?"

"Errrr…"

Draco shook his head, and came up with something, he knew he couldn't tell the truth to his friends, "He kissed another guy."

Blaise choked, and everyone else looked angrily at Harry. Pansy looked at Draco, "I told you he is no good."

Draco glared at her, hey he was mad at Harry, pissed, but no one is going to insult Harry to his face and get away with it. "Pansy, I know this is hard for you to get, but he could have sex with someone else and you still wouldn't be as good as him."

Harry himself didn't think that was fair. If he did do that, he didn't think he would be with Draco at all. He wouldn't be able to live with himself on theat. "Dr-"

"I didn't say you did, Harry. I'm just trying to tell Pansy here, that I will never as so much as look at her more then I would look at a toad."

Pansy huffed, got up, and stormed off. Blaise and everyone else, was still mad at Harry, for the news they had just heard. "So who was it?"

"Does it matter?" Draco cut in, "you asked what he did, and I told you."

"And you're ok with it?"

"Hell no! I'm just going to wait 'till later."

"Hello! I'm still here!" Harry said getting a little irritated.

"Why you are is beyond me." Blaise told him.

Draco glared at Blaise, who nodded, "Sorry."

Harry sighed, and looked at Draco, "I won't do it again, are you still coming with me?"

"With you where?" Blaise asked.

Draco's nod was Harry's only response, "And Blaise, it's nowhere important."

"Draco, why are you not mad?"

"I am, but I'm not going to show it to the rest of the Great Hall." Draco hissed.

"OK. OK. I was just ask'n…"

Harry wasn't hungry anymore, he started to get up, "Draco I'm going now, I'm not hungry, I'll-"

"No, you're not going anywhere. Sit your ass down and eat before, I **do** make a scene."

Harry sat back down, and Blaise snickered. Both Harry and Draco glared at him; Blaise looked back at his food and start eating.

Draco got done finally, and he and Harry left to Severus's chambers. Where Severus had left to go to already. "Errr… Draco?"

"What?" Draco snapped at him.

"I'm sorry, ok? I'm really really sorry."

"I bet you are."

"I am, but I got news to tell you."

"What? You have sex with him too?"

"NO!" Harry cringed at the thought, "NO!"

Draco smirked, "Ok, what is it?"

"You like that image?"

"Of what? You and Uncle Sev fucking each other?"

Harry made a face of disgust, "Yeah, that."

"No, I don't."

"Then stop... saying dumb shit relating to it!"

"News, Harry?"

"Oh… Right. Your dad is here, and in the chambers with Severus.

Draco starred at Harry with a shocked look, and then finally spoke, "Does Uncle Sev know?"

"No. Not yet."

Draco nodded, and walked down to the dungeons faster. He got to Severus chambers, and said the password. Harry caught up to Draco, "You must really not like this idea…"

"I don't like my dad, Harry."

Harry nodded, and they went in. "Sit!" He said has soon as he looked at the two.

They both sat on the couch. His eyes scanned them both, "Lucius have you told him anything?"

Lucius shook his head, "No, Master. You said you would, I didn't think you would be too pleased if I had told him instead."

Harry nodded, "Good. And your right..." Harry looked over to Severus. "Severus, I'm sure you're confused, so let me make long story short. Lucius has the dark mark, he doesn't want to be on the side of Voldermort anymore. But can't be on the side of the light without going to Azkaban. So he is now, under the law in my power as you are, but he has no choice at all. You aren't by law or bonds, he is."

Severus opened and closed his mouth. He looked at Lucius, "You knew this, why didn't you tell me? It looks like you knew what was going on with Mr. Potter and me..."

"Yes, your right. I did."

"And you said nothing...Why?"

"You had no buisness knowing, its not something I want to brag about, Severus. Think."

Severus glared, and then he sighed. He thought about it, then realized something… Harry knew Severus was seeing Voldermort then...

Harry looked at Draco, "Well, what do I do?"

Draco looked at Severus, then at his dad. "Go home."

Lucius looked at Harry, "Please, let me stay."

"Why?" Harry asked curiously.

Lucius looked at Severus, as if for permission to answer. Severus gave a slight nod, as if he didn't care. "Me and Severus, we… I was supposed to come meet him tonight."

"Oh really?" Harry said looking at Severus. "Is that right, Severus?"

"Yes, Master."

"So let me see if this right, Draco correct me if you heard different. Severus lied to me this morning, was going to send me away so he could meet Lucius. Left when I told him to stay, and take his punishment, and was indeed seeing Voldermort behind my back?"

"He never did say if he was or not." Draco said, "But father did, yes your right."

Severus looked at Lucius, "When did you say that?"

"Every time I go, I come here and tell Master everything that happens in the meetings. Who is there, who is doing what, where they going, and what is being planned."

Severus' jaw drop, "Master, has a spy?"

"Yes, and a good one too." Harry said running his fingers through Lucius' hair, Draco rolled his eyes. He didn't care Harry touching his dad, has much Severus. Not nearly as much. Only because Lucius was a slave, was never anything to Draco. He was never a good dad, he was nothing. Draco saw that Lucius hated it when Harry touched him, so he almost wanted to happen more.

Severus on the other did care, and hit Harry's hand away. And Lucius sent him a shocked look. "OK," Harry said, "I guess Severus; you have a lot on your plate at the moment… Let me see…"

Harry went into Severus' bedroom, and pulled out a box, about the size of a shoe box. "We could use the collar of course…. For about ten minutes. I'm sure you'd enjoy that, won't you Severus?"

Severus shook his head, "No, Master, please…" He knew the horrible pain the collar gave off, and did want to be humiliated so much with Lucius right there.

"A paddle… Lucius liked that before…"

Lucius put his head in his hands, Severus was there. He didn't want to show that he was blushing of embarrassment.

"A belt, though Severus I don't know if you would like that all that much."

"Then there's the spell." Harry looked at Draco, when he said it, "I won't be the one using it."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "You want…"

"Yeah, that way he still has to wait…"

"But he would just do it."

"No I'd have to let him."

"But he..."

"Or I could use the other one…"

Draco nodded. They looked at Severus, "Or you can use the spell that Harry had made two years ago."

"What is it?"

"It is a sexual spell, and no Harry will not be involved. It if you do not do as you're told, you want to touch, every part of the caster. And it gets more and more of a need. Its good in sex, when one person is tied up and can't move…." Harry said rolling his head over to Draco, who was blushing deeply at the ground.

Severus made a face of his own. "Who would cast the spell?"

"Lucius would, but he will not let you. Not until he has my ok."

Lucius didn't like this idea, "Please don't get me in this?"

"Nope, you got yourself in when you thought it would be smart to lie to me."

"What did I lie about!" Lucius yelled at him, wishing he didn't, when he got a smack to the face.

"You will watch your tone, do you understand?"

"Yes, Master." Lucius said to his feet, he didn't want to look up and feel more embarassed like a child.

"Good, you lied when you told me that you were going to a death eater meeting tonight. That would be why you won't be here to tell me what happens until tomorrow night."

"When did I say that?"

"In your letter to me."

"Hey! You wrote to my dad, but not to me?" Draco yelled at Harry, "Harry, you are-"

"No, I didn't write back to him. I got the letter, and thats it. He said in the letter, that he wouldn't be here for the first few weeks because he was going to go with a group to convince the giants to join Voldermort. And lookie here, where he is. But I never wrote back."

Lucius gulped, and looked at the ground. Harry spoke again, "Whatever he picks your are still getting punished Lucius. You pick as well, but the spell is not one of your options."

Draco looked at Harry, then to Severus, "Please, Uncle Sev, just pick and get it over with." Severus has always been like a dad to Draco, but Draco had never loved him like a dad. But don't get him wrong he did love Severus, just not like a dad (A/N and not as a lover, you silly people).

"I can't pick, Draco. I- what would you pick Draco?"

"The collar, but that's me Severus. It is the least humiliating."

_But the most painful… _Severus nodded, "I want the collar."

"Lucius pick." Harry grabbed the collar out of the box, and made Severus go on all fours. Just to add the humiliation, he went and put a leg on each side of Severus, and put a weightless spell on himself, sitting on Severus's back. He put the collar on him; he was sitting on Severus, like you would sit on a horse.

Harry looked at Lucius, while still sitting on Severus, "I said pick."

"Master, what would you chose?"

"The paddle, it's the least pain."

Lucius looked at Severus, and then nodded, "I want the paddle."

Harry smirked at Draco, who was smiling as well. Harry loved to torture Severus, while Draco loved to torture his dad. "Draco you can, until I say stop ok?"

"I-… I can what?" Draco asked confused, _what did Harry mean you can Draco?_

"You can puinish your dad, unless you want me too..."

"No! I got it..." Draco blushed for yelling 'no' at that to Harry, who just raised an eyerbrow and smirked.


	5. Punishment Part 2

Lucius started at Harry, "Master... Please... I..." The elder Malfoy could not find the words he wanted to say. "My son..."

Draco's glare continued on, and then he turned his look on to Harry. Harry could deal with the uncomfortable slave, or the extremely pissed off boyfriend.

Harry did not have a hard time choosing. "Lucius... Did I ask you? Is this not a punishment? Should you be enjoying this?"

"But it's my son!" Lucius felt humiliated and angry.

Harry looked at Draco, who held the paddle loosely in his fingers. Harry sighed, "Lucius, if you fight it, you're only going to make it worse for yourself."

Draco shot a glare at Harry, but said nothing. Lucius looked back and forth, "Please... can't you do it?"

Harry started his own glare, "Shut it and do as you're told. Draco will tell you want he wants you to do; I dare you to fight it with me here. I promise a fucking spanking is nothing. And you're lucky that all that going to happen. For lying and going arguing as much as you are, you best shut up and do as you're told. Understand?"

Lucius bit back a remark, he so badly wanted to fight back...but he knew he place. And he looked at Severus who was placed on all fours. He wondered that together could they over power Harry Potter... He continued to stare at Severus, who finally did look back. He sighed, "Lucius... The quicker you comply, the quicker it will be over."

Lucius could only wonder. But that wondering didn't have an effect when he felt his body tingle, "Lucius? Dare I ask what you are thinking?" The elder Malfoy could feel Harry's magic going through him, that when he remembered why he couldn't fight Potter. Potter didn't need a wand to fight, didn't need to speak to fight, and didn't need anything but a thought. He could do windless, speechless magic.

Lucius shook his head, "No, sir." He looked over to his son, and inwardly sighed. "Draco?"

Draco rolled his eyes, he wanted to humiliate his father...but he didn't have the nerve to say the things he wanted to do. So he looked to Harry for a bit more help. Harry saw Draco's pleading expression. "Lucius bear your ass and bend over the back side of the couch."

Lucius looked ready to argue again, but he did not. "Yes, Sir." And Lucius did as he was told. He was glad that Severus was looking at the floor...but that didn't mean that he wasn't giving his son a clear view.

Harry's smirk continued as he looked from Lucius to the man between his legs. "Lucius do pick a number between 1 and 10."

Lucius gave a confused look, he never got so few spankings... so that couldn't be the numbers. "I don't understand..."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "You don't understand how to choose a number? Did you never learn to count?"

Lucius snarled, but that was rewarded by hit to his bottom by Draco. Lucius couldn't help the yelp from being unexpected swat. He glared at the seat of the couch, "Five."

Harry nodded and shrugged, "Severus... Do pick a number as well."

Severus didn't look from the ground, "Four."

"Terrific. Lucius four...add a zero is fourty. Forty spankings than, and you know Lucius... I think you can count each and everyone. Learning to count is a very easy thing...or so it shouldn't be too hard."

Lucius was about to snap, but he saw the paddle being raised, he shut his mouth. Wait! Does that mean that Severus will get fifty...but he chose the collar... fifty minutes!

"And Severus... I'll only give you the five that Lucius picked. I mean last thing I need is the smell of piss and vomit coming into this room. You wouldn't last fifty minutes with the collar... now would you?"

Severus let a sigh of relief. "No, Sir. No I wouldn't."

**Two Hours Later**  
Harry sat reading on the couch in the chambers, running his fingers through Draco's hair, as Draco laid his head on his lap. "Harry?"

Harry only turned his head slightly from his book. He didn't answer Draco, but did allow their eyes to meet.

"Do you find my dad... attractive?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Uh... I guess. Why?"

"I... I guess I was just wondering."

"Draco..." Harry said sternly, in a light warning.

"Oh come on! Harry... You just touch him a lot... And I... I just wanted to know."

Harry continued to stare at Draco, before finally smiling. "He has nothing on you babe."

Draco laughed, "Good."

**One More Hour Later**  
The words in Harry's book began to blur as his eyes grew tired, and Draco had already fallen asleep in his lap. Harry looked on at his blonde boyfriend, whom looked so peaceful as he slept. He thought about waking Draco, but he just looked so at ease sleeping he just didn't have the heart too. He then decided to figure out how he was going to move him, without waking him. He thought about how he was going move the both of them to a bed. He knew he couldn't move without waking Draco, so that meant he couldn't pick him up, himself.

He then got an idea, he sent out his magic to call his slaves to the sitting room. Both slaves were in the library when they felt Harry's magic. Severus sighed; he really didn't want to see Potter after being punished earlier in the day. Plus he saw Harry on a daily basis Lucius stared at Severus, before standing. "I'll go see what he wants..."

Severus gave a slight smile, "Thank you."

Lucius nodded, before leaving the library with his book in hand.

hpdmhpdm

Lucius walked into the chambers, to see his Master half-awake and his son asleep. "Sir?"

Harry looked up at Lucius, and put a finger to his lips in silence. "Come pick him up." Harry whispered very quietly, he knew Draco was a light sleeper. "But be careful... I don't want him waking."

Lucius nodded, and cast a lightening charm on Draco, before lifting him off Harry. Harry smiled, and stood up. "Thank you, Lucius."

The elder Malfoy was almost stunned to see Harry's politeness; it has been awhile since he had witnessed it. Harry slowly took Draco from Lucius's arms, and walked away with the blonde boy, and into the guest room. Harry laid Draco down on the bed, and used his magic to rid of his clothes and into Pajama pants that Harry had transfigured from Draco pants. Harry than walked out of the room, and looked at Lucius. "I'm sure you have no problem sharing Severus's room for the night, correct?"

Lucius only starred, giving no reply.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Lucius? I promise my question isn't all that difficult. Do you mind sharing a room with Severus?"

"I don't think Severus will like the thought, Sir."

Harry closed his eyes for a moment, as if holding back. As he opened them again, he did give a smile. "I didn't ask about Severus. I asked you."

"But it's Severus room." Lucius bit back.

"And I know Severus won't mind."

The blonde man nodded, "No, Sir. I guess I don't mind."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Never mind I asked Lucius." He went to a closet, which held very few items, and transfigured it. It began to grow into a small room. "There, Lucius." Harry threw his robe into the room, the robe transfigured into a bed.

"Sir, you didn't-"

"Bullshit. I asked a simple question, and you didn't want to answer. If the answer had been a yes, you should have just said so. Sleep here. But please remember, I'm in the chambers with you two, don't do anything...too foolish."

Lucius only nodded, as he watched Harry move into the guest room where Draco slept.


	6. I'm sorry

Severus groaned as he awoke that morning, sore from the day before. He really did hate when Potter slept in his chambers, it made feel on edge. Looking around his room, he sighed but got up despite the pain. He was only thankful it was Saturday, meaning no classes to attend. He walked out of his room, and stopped dead on his tracks.

He saw Potter sitting on the couch in the sitting room, with Lucius between his legs, giving Potter a blowjob. Severus's breath hitched, as well as Potter's. He watched as he gripped Lucius's hair in his hand, and fucked Lucius's mouth. Severus glared for only a second longer, before turning away in a mixture of feelings.

Severus walked by the guest room and saw Draco wasn't in there. Ah... So Potter is cheating this time.

Just as Severus was about to go back to his bedroom to shower, he heard Potter groan loudly and let a long breath. "Thank you, Lucius..." Potter breathed out.

Severus watched Lucius nod before licking his lips. Severus's glared went on, and that he when he spoke. "Potter, where is Draco?"

Harry not looking at Severus, smirked into the air. "Manners?"

"Manners? Are you fucking kidding me? You're getting your fu-" Severus stepped back and cringed slightly when he felt Harry's magic hit him.

"You were saying, Severus?"

Lucius shook his head at Severus, as to say 'don't'. So Severus only repeated his question, "Where is Draco?"

"Why do you need him?"

Severus growled, "Only curiosity."

"Liar." Harry said turning to him. Harry pulled up his pants, and walked by Severus. "You only want to inform Draco of what you saw...yes?"

"No, Sir. I only wanted to know."

Harry raised an eye brow, "Fine. He's in the library."

Severus starred at Potter for a minute longer, _surely he's not stupid? He just asked if was going to tell Draco. _He glared once more, before turning out of his chambers. He heard footsteps coming behind him, he turned to see Lucius following after. "What do you need Lucius?"

Lucius was taken back, but he masked it. He replied in his Malfoy mono-tone way, "I accompanying you to the library."

"Did I give the impression that I wanted you to come with?" Severus sneered.

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "What is your problem, Severus?"

"Other than the fact that you've turned into Potter's little sex slave, nothing!"

Lucius didn't cover his surprise this time, "What are you talking about! I came here last night, and Potter was on knees for you, you bloody hypocrite!"

Just as Lucius spoke, he saw two students walk by him and Severus snickering. Lucius swallowed, as Severus watched them walk by. Severus let a groan when they were out of sight, "Damn it, Lucius!"

"I didn't realize they were there!"

Severus glared turned up, he pointed to Lucius's arm where the dark mark was hidden by his sleeve, "You should be more careful. If you can't hear two teenage students talking when they're ten feet from you, you damn well going to get caught by…." Severus left the sentence unfinished.

Lucius let a breathe, "Aren't we going to the library?"

Severus couldn't help but smile, dispite the mornings events, he did still feel for Lucius. He sighed, "Yes."

Lucius smiled as well when Severus turned away, leading him to the library. He followed him, until they found Draco with his nose in a book. Lucius let Severus lead the way, Severus tapped three fingers on the table Draco was sitting.

Draco looked up at him, then to his father. His eyes darted between the two, and he shut his book, putting it in his bookbag, before standing. Draco looked towards the library's doors, when Severus nodded they walked out. Walking, Draco finally spoke. "What did you guys need?"

Lucius smiled at son then, "You're starting to sound like Potter."

Draco smirked, "Yeah? Uncle Sev said the same thing. But are you like allowed to call him Potter?"

Lucius snapped his mouth shut with a soundly click, and let Severus talk. "Speaking of Potter… Draco when did you leave this morning to the library?"

"Why does it matter? Will you just please cut to the chase?"

Severus glared, "Could you stop acting like a prat, and bloody listen, without the attitude?

Draco only stopped walking, and stood in front of the two men tapping his foot. "Ok. What did you guys want?"

Lucius just his eyes wonder, he looked behind them, and saw Potter walking towards them.

Severus glared, "Stop tapping your goddamn foot, and stand up straight."

"You can't tell me what to do. And you know that. Why don't you just tell me, what you came and got me for?"

Lucius tried to shut Severus up, without Potter noticing what he was doing.

"You're pathetic excuse of a boyfriend, had your dad suc-"

"Sucking him off this morning?" Draco finished, then he tilted his head, and pointed to Harry whom stood behind Severus and Lucius by about 3 feet.

Severus turned, his eyes meet Harry's. "Sir-"

Harry smirked, "Don't even try. Do you think I'd really cheat on Draco? Tisk. Tisk. Both of you return to Severus' chambers, now please."

Severus glared as he walked by Potter, but said nothing.

Harry looked at Draco, uneasily. "I love you?"

Draco glared, "Try again."

"I'm sorry?"

Draco didn't even reply, he just kept his glare going.

"I'm sorry okay? You just…"

"A blowjob? Are you fucking kidding me?"

Harry smiled, walked closer to Draco and tilted Draco's head up at him. "I love you cute you look when your upset."

"You told me you weren't attracted to him!"

"Alright Draco. I won't do it anymore, okay?"

"And I'm suppose to just it go? YOU-"

"Shhh! Lets not yell, okay? But now, it's okay if you know about it, but to do it without that permission isn't fair to you in anyway. So I let Severus tell you."

Draco glared, "Why couldn't you?"

"I'm chicken? I don't know Draco… Please, I'm sorry okay?"

Draco smirked, "Make it up to me."

Harry nodded franticly, "Of course. What do you want me to do?"


	7. I Promise

Severus and Lucius looked up as Draco and Harry walked into the chambers. Harry hung his head like a kicked puppy, while Draco looked simply annoyed. Harry looked at Lucius and Severus, sighed and sat in the sitting room with them. Draco followed suit waiting on someone to speak before he had to.

"Okay, I shouldn't have done what I did this morning." Harry spoke dully to the floor.

Severus snorted, earning a glare from the dark haired boy. "What? You know it true."

"And just because I'm in the wrong, doesn't make it a clear for you run your bloody mouth." Harry snapped back at him.

"Harry…"

Harry's green eyes met Draco's silver ones, and sighed again. "I owe you, not him. I'm not going to let him mouth off just 'cuz I bloody messed up."

"Let it be, deal with one thing at a time." Draco let a hand on Harry's shoulder, why he was being so nice due to what had just happen this morning was behind even Draco.

Harry groaned, "Okay. Anyway, Lucius I won't be doing anything more with you unless Draco is right next to me or knows about what is happening. If you have any doubt that Draco is unaware, you go tell him immediately. Same for you Severus."

Severus smirked, and nodded. "Of course Potter-"

Harry mirrored his smirked, "These rules don't go for you Snape, call me Potter again you bloody-"

"Harry!" Draco snapped again

Harry's mouth shut with a soundly click, before speaking again "Yes, Draco?"

"A simple warning ok? Don't need to keep going."

Severus couldn't have felt any better about the situation, he almost smiled. Harry saw this, and looked at Severus. "You know better, don't let me hear you calling me by my name again. Clear?"

Severus rolled his eyes, and Lucius stayed quiet during the whole conversation. He knew he was only as safe as he was unnoticed. The dark hair boy stood so quickly the chair he had been sitting in almost fell over, and he went grabbed the front of the Potion's Master cloak pulling him up to Harry's eye level.

"Look here, I'm not above hurting you nor am I above hurting him, either lose the attitude your gonna be reminded to, and it ain't gonna tickle."

Draco stood where he was, and looked away from Harry with Severus to his dad. The blonde boy didn't want to inturfer again, since he had already had twice. He starred at his dad, until he heard Harry's whisper of good and his footsteps come back over to his seat.

"Lucius do you have anything to say? If you're not drawing an attitude, then you can ask anything you want."

"What if Pott…forgive me. What if Master doesn't let me leave to ask?"

Draco moved his head as a movement to show thought, "Then you tell him if he doesn't let you ask, no matter how much you should trust him, you'll be telling me that he didn't let and he'll be in even worse trouble. Even if I did know what was happening."

Lucius nodded. It was clear that even though Harry might not ask Lucius to do anymore sexual favors, Harry was clear as day in charge of the two men.

"And just because I'm not going to be doing _this_ anymore, does not mean anything else is going to change. Understood?" Harry threw a look in Severus's direction, waiting on a response.

When Severus nodded his head, Harry smirked and looked to Lucius, who was looking everywhere but the two boys. But spoke, even if to the wall, "Yes."

* * *

Draco laid on his stomach in the guest room, in Severus's chambers that they had slept in the night before. Harry sat on the back of his legs, giving Draco a back massage. "I love you."

"I love you too, Harry. But I'm still not happy with you."

"Ugh..Draco, baby, come on. What do you want from me?" Harry stopped the rubbing his back when he finished speaking.

"I don't know. But not to stop…that felt really good."

Harry laughed, "You're adorable Draco."

"Mhm. Why don't you find a way to make it up to me? It'd be better than me telling you what to do anyway."

Harry said nothing as he continued down Draco's back, he's mind lost in thought.

* * *

Draco lay asleep on Harry's chest, while Harry still continued to run his fingers in Draco's hair. He thought about what Draco would like, he would love to make his mistake to his blonde haired love, even if he didn't think of it as a bad thing at the time. Harry really couldn't stand it when Draco was upset with him, he was always he's number one priority.

He smiled, and set his glasses on the side table and closed his eyes. He fell asleep with a plan in mind to make his love forgive and forget what he did.

* * *

Draco awoke that morning to an empty bed. He glanced around, and sat up to see if Harry was anywhere in site. _Harry, where are you? You neeever wake up before me. _

"Draco, baby you awake yet?"

Draco looked as Harry walked into the room, holding a silver tray. Harry set the tray at the edge of the bed, and sat down on the bed next to Draco.

Draco raised an eyebrow to Harry's breakfast in bed doing. "Harry… I could have had the house elves bring the food up here, you didn't have to."

Harry smiled, "I wanted to. I wanted to cook for you this morning, since I rare-"

"You cooked?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, sweetheart. I cooked. I thought you'd like it, I have the whole day planned out. Just for the two of us, I'm gonna spoil you all day."

Draco smiled and blushed, "This is your way of apologizing?"

Harry frowned a bit, then smiled quickly, "and plus some."

"Only me and you? All day? No ordering anyone around? No bossy boyfriend? No Lucius or Sev talk? You promise?"

Harry gave Draco a questioning glance, then finally held up his hand and put the other to his chest. "I promise."


	8. The Date

Harry walked out of the bedroom with Draco, dressed and ready to go out. He almost spoke to the two men sitting on the couch, but thought better of it and waited on Draco to put his shoes on.

Draco sat in the arm chair by the couch, "Good morning, Sev." The blonde boy skipped over his father completely, only throwing a small smile in Harry's direction.

Severus looked up at the nickname, and was about to snap about it, remembered Harry was only feet away from him he said nothing about it. "Where are you going?"

"Harry is taking me out…didn't say where."

Harry smiled but gave no hints to where he was taking his blonde boyfriend, Severus though made his own comment. "Well Potter, you know how to apologize huh?" Once speaking, Severus wanted to fling his head back for not thinking before he spoke.

Walking over to the couch, Harry but his hand on Severus' shoulder, "I promised Draco a day without punishing or ordering you two around, that today was all about him."

The older man smiled, "Well you do know how to be decent than too. Well done Potter."

Looking up to Draco, Harry tightened his lips, closed his eyes and calmed down. He stepped away from Severus, "Draco did you want to bring anything else with you?"

Biting his lips, Draco thought about asking Harry, but wasn't sure if it would be fair or not. "Can I talk with you in the bedroom for a minute before we go?"

Agreeing, Harry followed Draco into the bedroom. He looked at his boyfriend, waiting to see what the private moment was about, and shut the door behind him.

"You said it was about me today right?" Draco spoke almost as soon as the door shut.

Nodding, "Of course babe, whatever you want, wherever you want."

"You swear?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Yes…"

"I want Lucius to come with us."

This confused the savior, "Alright… Uhm, why? I told you I wouldn't do anything with them."

"Right. I want him to come with us, doing what I want this time. Usually when I say something he looks at you for approval, I don't want him too. I want him just to do what I want this time."

Unsure of what else he could possibly say, he just said, "Ok."

"Really?" Harry was crossed between being amused and annoyed at the exctiment coming off Draco.

"Yeah, sure, why not? But you have to remember Lucius is a spy babe…"

Draco pouted, "Damn it.. Nevermind then. I know important that is to you."

Smirking with an idea, "You could give him poly juice if you want?"

Thinking over the idea, "To who ever I want? Do you even have some?"

"Who ever. And yeah, I use it sometimes when I go out into public…so the public doesn't recognize me."

"Will you let me use Granger?"

This confused Harry yet again, "Okay…sure I guess. Why?"

"She's a mudblood Harry! And a girl! He'd hate it!"

"Careful with the mudblood useage Draco…but alright. Would you like to inform him of this, and I go get the hair?"

"No… he won't listen to me unless you're here anyway, I'll just wait till you come back."

Harry left the chambers to talk Hermione into letting him do this.

45 minutes later

Harry came walking into the chamber doors, with a smirk on his face and a purse in his hand. He looked at Severus, "Can you give us a moment?" he said his hand going towards Draco and his father in the room.

"If I must…" Severus the left the room and into his bedroom.

"Lucius, I got some good news and bad news and some alright news. Which would you like to hear first?"

The older blonde did not like the sound of this, not even a little. "The good news sir.."

"You're going to be coming with me and Draco on our errands today, but I will be keeping my promise to Draco that I will not be telling you want to do."

Lucius saw this as alright information, not really good news though. "The bad news?"

"Draco will be in charge of everything you do."

The elder blonde's eyes got wide, "Sir! He's my son!"

Only raising an eyebrow at this, he waited until Lucius calmed enough to realize he wasn't going to care who's son Draco was. "And the alright news is, you won't be going as yourself. I still need my spy, so you can't be walking around all goody-goody with me. I'm going to give you poly juice to carry with you, and you will be drinking while we are out. Clear?"

Lucius starred at Harry for only a moment, and sighed. "Yes, sir."

Harry reached into the purse and pulled out the flask, and waited for Lucius to change form. Once he was fully changed, Draco smirked. Harry tossed Lucius the purse, "You have 10 minutes, get changed quickly."

Lucius was scared to look at himself, but new he was changed into a female because of the bag Harry had thrown him, he walked into to the bathroom to change and looked in the mirror.

The elder blonde ran back out, and yelled right at Harry, "I'm a disgusting mudblood!" Harry just had enough time to put up a shield before Lucius/Hermoine tired to punch him.

Lucius realized his mistake a second too late, and looked right into Harry's angry eyes.

* * *

Grabbing Lucius by his collar and throwing him back, making him hit the coffee table. "You may look like my best friend, I know you're not so I will still hurt you. And since your weight and size is now smaller, it will be easier… So let's not fight. Get dressed. Now."

Draco watched from the couch, his father run every idea of how to get out this mess on the ground, giving up and standing. "Sir… Please! I don' t want to go out like this!"

"I don't care!" Harry yelled back, his anger rising as he spoke even those three words, "You don't have a say! At all!"

_Fuck you Potter! Damn it… _"Anyone else sir! Please!"

Harry stepped forward as if to hit Lucius again, but then Draco's hand stopped him. "I'm willing to let him change it again, on a condition."

Raising a slow eyebrow, Harry waited for Draco to explain. "I think we could use Seamus's hair.."

Harry growled, "No." Harry had stopped talking to Seamus after he had found out he was of Draco's flings, and finding out Draco had almost cheated on him with Seamus… but that was a story for another time.

"Think about it Harry! You know about…" Draco trailed off at the angered look given by Harry, "Yeah… Let me get him with it! I wouldn't be able to do anything with him looking like my father…"

"Draco… I don't want to see that happening."

"Please for me?" Draco grabbed Harry's hand and pouted slightly.

Harry looked at Lucius/Hermione, and groaned. "Draco, come on… that's not fair."

Looking at the floor in thought, "If you let me so this, when we come back I'll be your little naughty slave allll night."

Tightening his hand around Draco's, he looked at him and could feel himself caving... but then he rememebered seeing Draco with Seamus before and was about to say no.. Draco spoke again, this time closer and hotly in Harry's ear.

"You can spank me, punish me, bend me over your lap and tell me what a naughty whore I am for asking this of you. I'll be your little cock whore all night."

Harry felt his knees weaken, "Okay! Fine Draco… Fine. But nothing too much okay?"

Draco nodded still smiling, "I won't over do it."

Even though he knew he was going to regret it, went _with_ Draco to get the hair from Seamus. _Whyyy me? _

* * *

Harry sat across Draco and _Seamus_ at dinner, every time he saw the facial expression change on _Seamus_ he wanted to kick himself for letting this happen.

Draco had been eating with one hand all night, Harry wasn't a moron to know what was going on under the table with Draco's other hand. Though Harry did enjoy the look when for a minute _Seamus_ looked like he was going to cry, Harry was almost disappointed when it went away so quickly.

"Enjoying yourself?" Harry asked even though he wasn't asking any one specific.

Draco smirked, "Yup. It's been a hard night, he seems to like it a lot too."

_Seamus _looked like he was ready to get up and get away from the table, but thought better of it when Draco's hand tightened on his dick. He felt sick that his son was touching him like this, but felt even worse that he was hard that his son was touching him. "Please stop…"

Draco and Harry both looked at him, Harry's illusion was ruined as soon as he heard Lucius's voice while Draco smirked and started to move his hand faster around his father's dick. And _Seamus _couldn't help the moan that came out, but once Harry glared at him he knew he better stop reminding him that he was who he was.

"Harry, I love the food here. I wish we had come her before, could we go do some clothes shopping after?"

"Anything you want, but I don't want to be out to late…" _I don't know how much I can take of this._

Nodding his head, Draco smirked and purred out, "Of course, Harry."

Harry and Draco both turned back to him, and Harry smirked, "You clothes shopping sounds like a great idea…"

Draco laughed, and leaned over the table to kiss Harry. "I love you."

"You better." Harry childishly stuck out his tongue, "I love-"

Harry was cut off my a small noise that came from _Seamus_ and narrowed his eyes when he realized someone had just cum under the table. Harry moved his eyes to his smirking boyfriend, who looked around the restaurant to see if anyone was looking and grabbed a spoon from the table, and moved it under the table.

Raising an eyebrow at this, Draco did no farther explaining then to set the spoon full of white-ish grey liquid on to _Seamus's _plate. "Eat."

_Seamus _was humiliated even though he wasn't in his own body, he knew that the two boys at the table knew… and that was bad enough. _Seamus_ grabbed the spoon, and ate what was on it. This happened three more times, until Draco's hand was clean and Draco could put both hands above the table now.

"I'd make you say thank you for doing helping you do that…but we both know it's just better if you were silent." Draco looked at Harry, who was crossed between jealousy and enjoyment. "Harry… are you okay?"

_I'm not sure yet… _"I'm fine."

2 Hours Later

The three walked into Severus's chambers, "Have " Have fun?"

Draco laughed, "I did! Harry took us out to dinner, then we went shopping, and I got a lot of new clothes and I even talked Harry into buying these Potion ingredients…look!" Draco ran to one the bags that was brought in, and pulled out a decent sized wooden box and gave it to Severus.

"You like it?" Harry smiled as his over excited boyfriend, then looked over to Seamus who was not beginning to change back into Lucius.

"Do I like it?"

"Yeah! I got Harry to buy it for you!"

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Well…thank you sir. This couldn't have been cheap…"

Shrugging, "It wasn't a big deal." Harry looked at Draco, "Babe, I think you mess with all your new toys later…" He walked up to his boyfriend, and whispered in his ear, "And let's get the favor you owe me now."

Even though Draco was a man, a girly squeak came out of his mouth as Harry pinched his ass and chased his naughty blonde ass into the bedroom.


	9. Lovers Spat

Draco bounced out of the guest room and into the sitting room, "Morning…" He mumbled to the two men on the couch.

Lucius starred into his book not looking up at Draco while Severus spared a glance, "Morning, Draco."

Yawning and stretching out, the younger blonde fell on to the armchair next to the couch, "How was your guys night?"

Lucius still didn't look up from his book.

"It was rather loud… Two young teens decided to flood my chambers."

Draco rolled his eyes and snickered, "Lucius?"

Lucius didn't even look in Draco direction.

Glaring now and raising his voice slightly, "Lucius."

Nothing.

Draco only glared for a minute, "Fine. I'm going to back and lay down, Harry's not awake yet anyway."

Severus nodded and only turned to Lucius when Draco was out of sight. "You know you should have answered him."

"Fuck you." Lucius sneered, "You don't bloody know what happened last night, leave it be."

Severus glared back, "Knowing or not, it won't get you out of trouble with Potter."

Without thinking Lucius threw the book in his hand at Severus, who flung a hex back at Lucius in defense. Soon this became a duel between the two grown men, spells were hitting each other, walls, objects and finally Lucius hit Severus causing him to go fly back against the stone wall and lose use of his legs. Severus tired to get back to his feet, but his legs weren't obeying at all.

Draco and Harry ran out to the sitting room, only to have to duck the hex Severus had set in their direction. "What the bloody hell is going on?"

Lucius starred at Harry, not sure how to answer him. "Sir… We…"

"I don't care. Fix him, before you need fixing then both of you can get this chamber back together and cleaned….without magic."

* * *

Harry sat with Draco on the couch, hexing the two men when they stopped cleaning the mess they had created.

"Babe, let's go out tonight."

Thinking it over, Harry responded, "We got classes in the morn, Drake."

Shrugging, "Let's ditch."

Snorting, "Yeah, McGonagall would have my arse for letting you skip and then me skipping on my own."

Draco laughed, "Yeah… Damn."

Severus rolled his eyes as him and Lucius finished up, and looked over to the two boys. Harry looked around the chamber to note that they were done, "Now you can tell me what was the cause of that whole temper tantrum."

Something in Lucius snapped at that, "Fuck you, Potter! You turned me into a mudblood, my sons ex-boyfriend, **THEN** let him fucking well touch me…**IN PUBLIC LET ALONE IN PRIVATE! **And you then expect nothing to happen after last night!"

Silence.

Then laughter.

"Lucius that was a lot in one go, are you finished?"

_Finished! No, I'm not bloody well finished! _"No! Then you ask me to spy… **BLOODY SPY ON THE DARKEST WIZARD IN THE WORLD AND STILL ACT LIKE THIS!**"

Harry narrowed his eyes, "Lucius I can take you blowing up, but once you making me question whether or not I can trust you to do your job, things will get bad. Do you want things to go bad?"

"They already are!"

Raising a single eyebrow, "Really? What do you think they will be like once I don't trust you? Once you no longer work for me? Once Voldermort knows you betrayed him numerous of times? Once you no longer have the project of the order, because I can't trust you to do your job. Should I not trust you, Lucius?"

"No, Sir… You can trust me."

"You better hope so."

* * *

Lucius left that afternoon, due to a summon by Voldermort.

_Earlier_

_Lucius gritted his teeth as his mark acted up, "I have to go… He's wanting me."_

_Harry nodded, "A letter of when you will return, I want to know what this meeting means as soon as you are able."_

_"Yes Sir." Lucius turned to leave and floo to Hogsmeade to apperiate, but Harry's words stopped him._

_"Lucius… Remember. Don't loose my trust. Right now, that's all you have."_

_"I know."_

_End_

Draco looked at Severus as he read, he stayed in the chambers even though Harry had gone back to his dorms for clothes the next morning. "Do you still love him?"

Severus looked up at Draco, "I don't wish to discus this, if you mind."

"I do mind. I want to know."

Sighing, "It's complicated…but yes Draco. I do."

"Are you mad at me from last night?"

"Draco…"

"Fine… Have you ever liked the punishments?"

Severus whipped his head at Draco, "Pardon me?"

"The punishments… Harry when he punishes you… Do you like them?"

Severus slammed his book shut, "What ever made you question that?"

"I'm not sure… I mean you could have just told Lucius you loved him and gotten everything over with. Or even gone back to Voldermort instead of staying on Harry's side. But you haven't…"

"I know who will win."

"But will it matter if your life is like this?"

Scrunching his eyebrows, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you wanted me to join Voldermort."

Draco snorted, "No. You'd lose in the case. But you never answered my question"

Rolling his eyes, "No Draco. I don't like them."

Draco snorted again, "Liar."

* * *

Lucius stumbled into the floo, he looked at Potter who was asleep on the couch with Draco. He shoved them awake. "Get up. We need to talk."


End file.
